


Hilliker Bros First Kiss With S/o

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: Cannibal Hillbillies, F/M, First Kiss, Hilliker Brothers - Freeform, Scenarios, Sexual, Wrong turn, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Saw-Tooth/Reader, Three-Finger/Reader, one-eye/reader
Kudos: 10





	Hilliker Bros First Kiss With S/o

Saw-Tooth

Saw-tooth wasn’t really much of an affectionate person to begin with. The only time he would ever want to kiss you in the first place is when he wants sum physical luvin. 

The first time the two of you would ever kiss is when he takes you for the first time. He usually has to be very careful when kissing you or else he’ll end up accidentally cutting your lips. Not that Saw-Tooth wouldn’t mind though. The more blood, the more hornier he gets. 

You better pray that you never blue-ball him or else your lips will end up being torn to shreds in the process of the love makin.

One-Eye

Absolutely loves to be affectionate with you and therefore will give you kisses 247 on a daily basis. His kisses are absolutely sloppy and end up with your mouth being covered in drool. Ugh nasty. 

The first time the two of you kiss is when the two of you got caught in the moment at night. He just wouldn’t stop staring at your pretty face for the whole day. That ended up leading to the two of you getting intimate in the same bed while the others were asleep. Likes to lick your soft lips as the two of you make out. But it always ends with him rutting you until the end of tomorrow. 

To be honest, if you had any kids, they would more than likely belong to him. Even though Saw-Tooth fucks you a lot, One-Eye takes just as much pleasure in mating with you.

Three-Finger

If it’s anyone who likes to kiss you the most it’s Three-Finger. Although he is very affectionate he loves to tease you. Leading you on one moment and leaving your ass the next. Your panties will be soaked.

The first time the two of you kiss it was because he teased the living hell out of you one morning. You begged and begged him to give the good goods aka a good fuck and instead he gave you a deep passionate and lustful kiss. 

The day after he would fuck you sensless and when Three-Finger fucks you, it was torturous. He would bring you to the brink of orgasm and leave you there crying tears when he slowed down his thrusts. But when you came you came hard.


End file.
